Seigaku: A Captain's Pride
by Midori-Emmi
Summary: For Shuzuka-chan. Everyone knew Tezuka Kunimitsu was a cut above the rest. They knew that he was captain for a reason, or reasons. This story tells of his experience in leadership, and his inner self. Tezuka-centric. ONESHOT.


**Yosh, Midori desu~ I'm really sorry for my long hiatus…**

**This fic is dedicated to Shuzuka-chan^^ For being that awesome Tezuka-fan I know her to be!**

**Inspiration just came, and left when it was satisfied. What you are about to read is the outcome of its visit to the depths of 'who-knows-where' that I call my brain.**

**Once more...sorry for being MIA for so long. I will be getting the next chappie of Eternally up soon enough~**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There were many reasons why the boy named Tezuka Kunimitsu was chosen to be made captain of the Seishun Gakuen tennis team in his third year.<p>

Talent was something anyone could have, but he was one of the few who realized his, and continuously pushed himself to achieve greater heights, to soar. Character was something everyone had, but his stood out in its dignified and superior way- since no one could hope to compare themselves against this natural leader unleashed from within him. Rules of life in the strict Tezuka household had taught the only son that there were ways things happened because life had intended for it.

One example would be about always having to be polite to whoever you met, even if you hated them to the guts at first glance. Narcissism was something he could just barely withstand within close proximity…but the rule applied because he still felt that he had no reason to be rude. There was also that one rule that demanded all males to respect the fairer, and often weaker gender. Tezuka would like to reconsider that rule for a bit- if that slap-mark on his cheek was anything to go by. It still stung by the way.

Tezuka never really thought of himself when time came for decisions to be made. Through those thick and and rimless spectacles of his, he saw only one lone goal- of Seigaku reaching the Nationals. And not only reaching the top tier of the prestigious competition that tennis teams all over Japan would practically die to reach, but also winning it. To show that Seishun Gakuen from Tokyo, in all its red, blue and white glory, was a force to be reckoned with.

Through these spectacles that Kikumaru once had to run a 100 laps for when he stepped on them by accident and broke them, Tezuka never saw nor felt the pain his left shoulder caused him. He saw himself playing and not giving up even when his doctor had slapped him once because he had overworked his arm again. Tezuka never saw, not a single time, himself falling on the courts. He had a duty to his team and himself. Tezuka-buchou…had a duty and pride as the captain of Seishun Gakuen's tennis team to stand tall as their leader, as the one who would lead them right. To fulfil that goal, that dream…that had last been achieved more than 2, 3 decades ago- then later lost to the hands of another school.

'Yudan Sezu ni Ikkou (Don't let your guard down)'

His trademark phrase wasn't thought out with careful consideration- if even any at all. It just came, then stuck, for Tezuka Kunimitsu said it so often to his (dare we say it…annoying) team that it simply had to. To keep your guard up meant to constantly look out for yourself. To constantly look out for yourself meant to never leave yourself vulnerable…and to never hurt yourself. For Tezuka-buchou of all people to contain such a meaning in that trademark phrase that then again wasn't exactly a trademark phrase at the same time…it was a tad bit of an irony, really.

No one knew about how Tezuka truly felt on a certain day- a certain rainy day at the tennis courts once after practice had ended. He still wondered sometimes actually. The captain was the one who asked Fuji what kept him from using his full strength to play against Echizen, searching for an answer, one that could probably help him solve the issues of the brunette. At the same time, he wondered too- wondered and doubted his own drive to continue. Just like how the tensai had suddenly gone all quiet and couldn't give a proper answer…he too could not answer himself. Indeed…what was he fighting for, using his strength and sacrificing his all for? The weather described only too perfectly the turmoil raging intensely inside of him.

It was at that moment that Tezuka realized, he had let his guard down to internal conflict. The seed of self-doubt had planted itself- but the boy refused to acknowledge it. To be a captain meant to set a goal for the team. To be a captain meant to lead the team to that goal.

It defined him…and the self-doubt gradually became nonexistent.

There were many reasons why the boy named Tezuka Kunimitsu was chosen to be made captain of the Seishun Gakuen tennis team in his third year.

Fangirls said it was because he was handsome, talented and cool. Fellow team members said it was because he was talented, cool and strict. Players from other schools and the rest of Japan said it was because he was strict, talented and hardworking. Pros that respected him said it was because he was talented, hardworking, and had potential. Most of all…Yamato Yuudai said it was because Tezuka was domineering, strict, talented, and that he saw no one better for the job. It was questionable if that guy could even see through those sunglasses of his.

So…which attributes made up Tezuka-buchou? All everyone saw in him was talent and not much else.

No one would ever know what Tezuka was thinking. Only he, Tezuka-buchou of Seigaku's tennis team, would now.

And it was going to remain that way…a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and Constructive Criticism please? We all love the 3 Cs! XD<strong>


End file.
